Liar
by theatricsxx
Summary: Bright knows how much of a liar he has been recently.


Disclaimer: **I do not own Fushigiboshi No Futagohime nor any of it's characters!** **A/N:** This story will be confusing, without a doubt but I hope you enjoy it anyways! Happy Pride Month!

Bright grinned at his best friend, his ruby eyes sparkling with delight.

The blue-haired teen, Shade, leaned forward in return, ruffling Bright's blonde hair and messing it up. "Shut up," he muttered, blushing slightly as he looked away.

The blonde couldn't help but laugh in return, his blinding white teeth shining when uncovered. There was no mistake that he held up his hygene.

"I'll be right back," Shade grunted, getting up and walking away. Bright watched his friend's retreating back and his smile instantly began to falter, his laughter dying out, contrasting with his accelerating heart beat.

His eyes darkened, along with this thoughts.

It was indeed true. Bright hadn't come out of the closet yet about his sexuality, and he probably never will.

How utterly disgusting and disappointing would it be to find out that _Bright, this perfect guy everyone believes him to be_ **_is gay?_**

He clutched his chest in the exact place his heart was.

How heartbroken would his sister, Altezza be if she found out? Surely, her admiration wouldn't be so strong, surely she'd be disgusted, and soon enough, He'd lose a sister.

Not to mention his best friend. He'd lose Shade, his best friend, his rock that kept him steady in moments of loss, grief, sadness, and happiness. He wouldn't be able to handle seeing such a disgusted look from Shade every time he glanced at him.

Scratch that, forget Altezza and forget Shade, _what about his girlfriend?_ Imagine all the pain she'd be going through. If he told her he was gay and that Bright had dated her all this time without any romantic interest in her, _she would be absolutely destroyed_ that he didn't feel the same sparks she did when they kissed, when they held hands, and when they laughed together side by side.

—And she'd hide it. She'd hide it behind a smile despite her pain. Bright bit his lip, he would never be able to forgive himself if that happened. _He just imagined her broken smile, and he knew, he just knew, he had to stay quiet about his feelings._

He gave a small cough, turning his head to face his elbow, and watched as petals flew from his mouth into his arm.

He would die soon enough anyways.

When he died, he didn't want to be the guy that used his girlfriend; the guy that ruined his relationship with his best friend over a measly crush; the guy that everyone would pity after death. He wanted to be the guy that made his girlfriend the happiest girl in the world, even if he himself wasn't. He wanted to be the guy that supported his best friend to the end. He wanted to be that guy that everyone admired, that perfect boyfriend, son, and friend that everyone expected him to be.

 _That was who he wanted to be._

Standing up from his spot, he went to retrieve his scarf that he left with his girlfriend. It was a bit strange to everyone why he had suddenly wearing a scarf when he was more of a jacket-type-of-guy, but they shrugged it off.

But what were the chances?

How could he have been so **_lucky?_**

Out of all people, he had caught this disease. This super rare, deadly disease. _The Hanahaki disease._

Bright chuckled in all goodness, feeling absolutely blessed. To be able to escape this life filled to the brim of secrets and being someone who he was not, felt so incredibly lucky to him.

No one would be able to blame him either. He didn't die of suicide after all.

He closed his eyes before opening them again, preparing to be the perfect guy everyone expected him to be again. He forced a happy grin, attacking his girlfriend with a hug from behind, causing her to laugh out in return, despite the teasing pout she gave him.

He loved her, **_he_** couldn't deny that.

 _Just not romantically._ He loved her in a best-friend, treasured little sister way - like the way he loved Altezza.

He loved Shade romantically though.

"You make me the happiest girl on earth, Bright."

Bright hid his broken grin that broke out onto his face and quickly replaced it into a happy, perfect one.

"Me too," he whispered into her ear, a simple lie he let out as he felt her heart beat accelerate in his arms. It was too bad his lie couldn't be the truth.

If only he had been straight, maybe his life wouldn't be so torn up and imperfect. He wondered why the world worked that way. Why the world had decided to make him gay. _Why the world was so unfair?_ There were far more unfair and sad endings in the world compared to happy ones.

He gritted his teeth in resistance to the upcoming cough he felt coming towards up in his throat as he snuggled his face into his girlfriend's hair.

"I love you Bright."

He let the cough out a little and felt a flower petal in his mouth and stood up a little straighter. He ignored the petal, holding her closer to him as if she could take away all the bad things in life, make him straight, take away this illness, let him be someone imperfect.

Even through all of this, he knew he didn't love her.

Despite knowing how much feeling those words of love had, how they had come out of his beloved girlfriend's mouth and should be treasured, he found himself longing to hear those words from his one and only best friend, Shade.

—But as easily as the words came to her, he wished it was the same for him. They were stuck in his mouth, refusing to come out. He forced them out anyways, despite how much resistance they showed.

 _He was such a liar._


End file.
